All i want is all i'll never get
by ChocolateReader
Summary: An early christmas one-shot. To kagome, it hurt's more today than any other.it's her breaking point.She leaves, and inuyasha... well lets see.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING.

It was the winter season in feudal Japan, when everyone layed low and gathered for the long snow. Kagome was content with all the beauty of the white, smooth earth and spending time with her misfit band family. Miroku and Sango were huddled near the fire while Inuyasha was sitting near the door with Kagome close at his side.

"Inuyasha I just love the snow. It reminds me of how life can be so cold and hard, but on the other side it's so beautiful and cool." "feh. I guess"

Kagome felt her soul pulling towards her. ' no, not now, not this week. Oh god, sometimes I hate the way she does things' Inuyasha lifted his head and sniffed the air. "Uh, kagome-I'm sor-" "No Inuyasha it's fine go ahead" Kagome sighed and walked outside to see Inuyasha bounding off north to kikyou.

Kagome walked slowly to the well thinking of the future she wanted with Inuyasha but knew as long as he held on to the past could never fully happen. Once while spending time with Hojo, he shared a secret. He had told her that if you sing, the world loves you more, and in turn seems better. "_Try it Kagome, it will cheer you up" nah, Hojo, not right now. It feels weird to just sing randomly." _now she knew what he meant. She felt she needed to sing. She needed to express herself in a totally random, unique way. She started.

(A/N. this is the slow version. It has more sentimentality.)

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas **_

_**There's just one thing I need **_

_**I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree **_

_**I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true... **_

_**All I want for Christmas Is you... **_

She started to cry silently needing to let out her inner turmoil. She couldn't take it anymore but continued to sing.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stockings There upon the fireplace Santa Clause won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you... You baby **_

Inuyasha had smelt tears for a while now and had let go of kikyou and ran off towards the scent. He found Kagome walking slowly towards the well and singing some type of winter song.

Something told him to go to her, but he didn't, he felt she was singing for something. For _**Him.**_

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe **_

_**I won't make a list and send it To the north pole for Saint nick **_

_**I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer click**_

_** 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight **_

_**What more can I do Baby all I want for Christmas is you You... **_

_**All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of childrens Laughter fills the air **_

_**And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_

_** Santa won't you bring me the one I really need**_

_**Won't you please bring my baby to me...**_

_** Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for **_

_**I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door **_

_**Oh I just want you for my own More than you could ever know **_

_**Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is You**_

She stood in front of the well, thinking. " You know, Inuyasha I'll always love you." how did she know he was there? " Kagome" No Inuyasha. I need you to understand. She was now facing him looking deep into his eyes. She held up a small plant over there heads and leaned over and kissed him. It was a small peck but it meant more to him than everything he had ever known. Do you know what day it is Inuyasha?….it's hurt's more than it usually does because it's Christmas. And not one of my wishes will come true." she pushed the plant in his palm. "It's mistletoe. It's special." with that she fell into the well backwards, her arms spread out and a look of sad content on her face. " "I love you too kagome."


	2. Chapter 2

She ran into her bedroom, her eyes red with sadness. She would not cry. He made his choice. She would move on. It was Christmas, and she would spend the time, if not with her love, then with her family. She only regretted not saying goodbye too the others. She would never go back. Never.

He checked his watch. It was evening and he was ready. 500 years ready. All those years, he spent reflecting her words. He tried to go get her, but the well closed. Oh, so many times he cried, alone as he watched his friends die and their descendants rise in bountiful numbers. After she left, kikyou was nothing. He tried to forget about her, their past problems and let her go, but Kagome still plagued his mind. He was surprised that he even lived this long. Thanks to all those special shots kagome had given him.

As soon as she left, he couldn't stop twitching. He felt like he needed something to do. He took it upon his self to find and follow her family line. He first came upon hojo, and he told him the location of a family clan called the Higurashi.

He settled with the family, told them their future and eventually waited with them for 500 years. In the past 50 years, he had become a successful business owner by knowing which stuff would become popular, thanks to kagome. Everything he did was for her. But she didn't know that. And he was sorry she didn't. He was a fool, a idiot, and unbelievably cruel unknowing man to kagome. At least shippo stayed with him, he looked like a teenager now, his hair smooth and wild. He was the stabilizing factor in his life without kagome. He still had his fire rat robe, but it was tucked away with the rest of the feudal era things.

He walked up to the door, all the factors plaguing his mind, what if she didn't want him anymore, what if she hated him? No she could never.

He rang the doorbell with a shaky hand scared of the future.

My family and I were opening presents under the tree when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I needed some air anyway.

I opened the door to see white fury ears. Sitting on a pedestal of white silky hair. My heart started beating wildly, and I urged it to stop. " inu- Inuyasha?" he looked up at me, deep into the twin pools of lava, and he got down on his knees and started.

" Merry Christmas kagome. Will you marry me?"


End file.
